the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moonlit Waves
"A dragon lives to protect and serve their deity. We are no different." --Aislinn Overview Having a full name of The Empire of the Moonlit Waves of the Tidelord '(and known as ''Cyva'haserin in ancient Draconic), this is an empire of seers, scribes, warriors, artisans and everything in between, the Moonlit Waves reside in the Star-touched Atoll, between the Leviathan Trench and the Spiral Keep, just off the coast of the Windswept Plateau. The Empire is divided into several different clans and groups, and they are all divided into roles. Traditionally, the Waves are matriarchal, although this isn't strictly the case. Females hold most of the power in the Empire, its true, yet males can hold power as well. Though the Empire of the Moonlit Waves have several talents in their dragons, they focus mainly on the talents of art. Many dragons are artisans and musicians, performing on stages with plays and musicals they have wrote for themselves. Within recent years due to the Bounty of the Elements, more ferocious dominance battles and the Rise of the Beastclans, the Waves have almost entirely foregone the whole musicians thing, preferring to focus on their seers, scribes and warriors. Location The Moonlit Waves live in the Star-Touched Atoll: a group of islands and reefs that are hidden by undersea tunnels. Wavestorm Islands Seashell Bay Saltstone Reef Clearwater Depths South Point Tunnels Divisions of the Waves There are a total of six divisions within the Moonlit Waves. *'''The High Court rules over the entire Empire. They live on the Wavestorm Islands, deep within the large cenotes. *'The Inner Rim' *'The Outer Rim' *'Corner of Arts' *'The Tidelord's Eyes' *'The Commontry' Ranks Within the Kingdoms The Imperiator As stated above, the traditional leader of the empire is the Empress, although this hasn't stopped an Emperor from existing as well. The Empress (or Emperor) rules over every dragon in the Empire as the highest form of authority. They are almost never questioned by those under them and are in charge of almost everything from accepting alliances and foreign dragons to exiling. The Royal Traditionally male, this role is always taken up by the King as he is the mate of the Empress. While a Queen can exist, this is quite rare. The King doesn't have as much power as their mate, and is often overruled by the High Queen. The High Queen Although usually the daughter of the Empress, the High Queen can also be a dragon the current monarch thinks is worthy of the position. The High Queen is the Empress's successor. As with other higher ranks, a High King can exist as well. The First Brood Members of the First Brood live in the High Court. They are dragons who the Empress and King have adopted into their family. They often hold ranks of the Exarchs, but often have ranks of the commontry. Lesser Monarchs The Lesser Monarchs are just that. They are kings and queens who help support the Empress. Lesser monarchs are just one leader. They don't need a mate to rule, and more often than not their mate is in a lower rank. While the lesser monarchs are given the freedom to do what they wish, they are subject to the wishes of the Empress. The Exarchs Exarchs are dragons who form a council. The are the leaders of each aspect of clan life. At the light of the first full moon, they all gather together and discuss with the Empress, their consort and the First Brood to go over clan-life in detail. *The High Physician is in charge of making sure all healing items and such are in stock. They also report on the health of the clan. They also have the chefs under their wings, as good nutrition is also one of their duties. This rank is currently held by Glacis. *The Lord Seer is the leader of the seers. They keep track of the prophecies the clan spews while also gathering the bubbles that hold the prophecies of the Tidelord. The Lord Seer is in charge of training new seers. This rank is currently held by Rivule. *The Head Scribe keeps track of all the scribes. Their job is perhaps the most extensive of all, as they are in charge of keeping track of the clan's records. This includes how well food is running, how many dragons join/leave/die, if there are any intruders, etc. On top of that, they must also make sure the training of new seers is going well. This rank is held by Ren. *The artisans have the Keeper of Art, who leads all dragons involved in music, painting/drawing/sketching/etc., theater, and other artistic ways dragons have of expressing themselves. The Keeper of Art makes sure the clan never loses what it means to have fun. This position is currently held by Akiko. *Finally, chosen by contest, the Head Warrior is the leader of the clan's defenses and the training of new warriors. The Head Warrior can sometimes leave to visit alliances to learn from them. This rank is currently held by Abbas. In addition to these dragons, there are also the Elemental Representatives. These dragons travel from different flights to serve as commissaries to the Moonlit Waves. They still hold allegiance to their flight's deity, although their first loyalty will always be towards the clan. The Moonlit Waves—even though they are a Water clan—have a Water Representative, who usually initiates new members and helps them fit in. *'Ice Representative:' Holanthrus|Skydancer *'Shadow Representative:' Heulwen|Wildclaw *'Wind Representative:' Wezen|Skydancer *'Water Representative:' Eimhir|Guardian *'Nature Representative:' Hisoka|Tundra *'Light Representative:' Glynn|Coatl *'Lightning Representative:' Deepa|Ridgeback *'Fire Representative:' Skoll|Skydancer *'Arcane Representative:' Helga|Guardian *'Plague Representative:' Klahan|Snapper *'Earth Representative: 'Grigorii|Guardian The Commontry The Commontry holds the most dragons. Dragons of the Commontry fill in the rest of the roles of the clan, these roles being: *'Seers;' on the highest level of the Commontry food chain. They are in charge of interpreting messeges from the Tidelord and often have their own prophecies to interpret. *'Scribes;' servants to the seers. Scribes are often assigned to a seer as their mistress or master at a young age. Their duty is then to categorize all of the seers' visions. *'Musicians;' *'Artists;' *'Chefs;' *'Healers;' *'Nannies;' *'Warriors;' *'Mages;' Trivia *The clanniversary of the Moonlit Waves is October 23rd. *If you wish to form an alliance with the Moonlit Waves, please send us a PM with specifics (how they formed an alliance/if their alliance is steady or not/dragon opinions on said alliance etc). Category:Water Category:Venerable Lair Category:Clans